He Will Be Loved
by harrypotta91
Summary: This is a Romeo and Juliet story with a twist. Romeo is Marcus and Juliet is the famous Harry Potter. Will the school accept them? Songs from High School Musical. Disclamer based on HSM and some songs may be used.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was a normal high school…of magic. There were the normal 4 years: Freshmen, Sophomores, Juniors and Seniors. There was also the normal social pyramid: Jocks, cheerleaders, brainiacs, and skaters. But there has come a day that this will be tested.

Marcus Flint was at a party where he met a boy named, Harry Potter. Flint, who was the Team Captain, was gay. Potter was famous, he too was gay. Harry told his friends, "Just because I am famous does not mean I can't be gay."

Hogwarts was a buzz. "Who was this mystery girl Harry was seeing." The Hogwarts Quddich team was practicing for the championships when they started singing:

Coach said to fake right  
And break left  
Watch out for the pick  
And keep an eye on defense  
Gotta run the give and go  
And take the ball to the hole  
But don't be afraid  
To shoot the outside "J" 

Just keep ya head in the game  
Just keep ya head in the game

And don't be afraid  
To shoot the outside "J"   
Just keep ya head in the game

U gotta  
Get'cha get'cha head in the game  
We gotta  
Get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game  
(repeat 3x)

Let's make sure  
That we get the rebound  
'Cause when we get it  
Then the crowd will go wild  
A second chance  
Gotta grab it and go  
Maybe this time   
We'll hit the right notes

Wait a minute  
It's not the time or place  
Wait a minute  
Get my head in the game  
Wait a minute  
Get my head in the game  
Wait a minute  
Wait a minute

I gotta  
Get my, get my head in the game  
You gotta  
Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game   
(repeat 3x)

Why am I feeling so wrong  
My head's in the game  
But my heart's in the song  
She makes this feel so right

(SPOKEN)  
Should I got for it  
Better shake this, yikes!

I gotta  
Get my, get my head in the game  
You gotta  
Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game   
(repeat 4x)

No one knows about Marcus seeing Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The Prom was coming and all the guys were running around looking for girls to ask, all except for one boy. That boy's name is Marcus Flint. He was waiting for the right time to ask, that time came in a Defense the Dark Arts class.

It was assigned seating and Flint and Potter shared a desk. Marcus gave Harry the note. Potter read it and said yes. Then the bell rang and they accidentally left the note on the desk where Seamus picked it up. The teacher had just closed the door when they remembered the note.

"Fuck" Flint said, "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, and fuck."

Harry asked "what's wrong"

"I think we left the note in the classroom."

Seamus was sitting at his normal table when he read the note.

"Marcus and Harry dating" he read in shock.

By the time the bell rang everybody in school knew their secret. And students were confessing their deepest, darkest secrets.

Terence Higgs:  
You can bet  
There's nothin' but goals  
When I am in a zone and on a roll  
But I've got a confession  
My own secret obsession  
And it's making me lose control

Jocks:   
Everybody gather 'round

Higgs(spoken):  
Well if Marcus can tell his secret than I can tell mine...I bake

Jock(spoken):   
What?

Higgs(spoken):  
I love to bake! Strudels, scones, even apple pandowdy

Jocks:  
Not another sound 

Higgs(spoken):  
Someday I hope to make the perfect creme brulee

Jocks:  
No, no, no, nooooooooooo  
No, no, no   
Stick to the stuff you know  
If you wanna be cool  
Follow one simple rule  
Don't mess with the flow, no no  
Stick to the status quo

Hermione:  
Look at me  
And what do you see   
Intelligence beyond compare  
But inside I am stirring   
Something strange is occuring  
It's a secret I need to share 

Brainiacs:  
Open up, dig way down deep

Hermione(spoken):   
Hip hop is my passion! I love to pop and lock and jam and break! 

Braniac(spoken):  
Is that even legal?

Brainiacs:   
Not another peep

Hermione(spoken):  
It's just dancing. Sometimes I think it's cooler than homework.

Brainiacs:  
No, no, no, noooooooooo  
No, no, no  
Stick to the stuff you know   
It is better by far  
To keep things as they are  
Don't mess with the flow, no no  
Stick to the status quo

Draco:   
Listen well  
I'm ready to tell  
About a need that I cannot deny  
Dude, there's no explanation  
For this awesome sensation   
But I'm ready to let it fly

Dudes & Dudettes:  
Speak your mind and you'll be heard

Draco(spoken):  
Alright, if Marcus wants to be a queer... then i'm coming clean! I play the cello!

Dude 1(spoken):  
Awesome!

Dude 2(spoken):   
What is it?

Dude 1(spoken):  
A song!

Draco(spoken):   
No, dude, it's like a giant violin!

Dudes & Dudettes:   
Not another word

Dude 2(spoken):  
Do you have to wear a costume?

Draco(spoken):  
Coat and tie

Dudes & Dudettes:  
No, no, no, nooooooooooo  
No, no, no  
Stick to the stuff you know  
If you wanna be cool  
Follow one simple rule  
Don't mess with the flow, no no  
Stick to the status quoooooooo

Jocks, Brainiacs, & Dudes:  
No, no, no   
stick to the stuff you know  
It is better by far  
To keep things as they are  
Don't mess with the flow, no no  
Stick to the status quo

Seamus:  
This is not what I want  
This is not what I planned  
And I just gotta say  
I do not understand  
Someting is really

Dean:  
Something's not right

Seamus:  
Really wrong

Seamus & Dean:   
And we gotta get things  
Back where they belong  
We can do it

Draco:  
Gotta play

Dudes & Dudettes:  
Stick with what you know

Seamus & Dean  
We can do it 

Hermione:  
Hip hop hooray

Brainiacs:  
She has got to go

Seamus & Dean:  
We can do it

Higgs:   
Creme Brule

Jocks:  
Keep your voice down low

Jocks, Brainiacs & Dudes/Dudettes:  
Not another peep  
No, not another word  
No, not another sound  
No

Seamus:   
Everybody quiet

Marcus(spoken):  
Why is everybody staring at you?

Ron(spoken):  
Not me, you. 

Marcus(spoken):  
Because of the callbacks? I can't have people staring at me! I really can't!

Jocks, Brainiacs...:   
Noooooooooooooo, no, no, no  
Stick to the stuff you know  
If you want to be cool  
Follow one simple rule  
Don't mess with the flow, oh no  
Stick to the status quooooooooooooo  
No, no, no  
Stick to the stuff you know  
It is better by far  
To keep things as they are  
Don't mess with the flow, no no  
Stick to the status  
stick to the status  
Stick to the status quo

The Slyteryns confronted Flint and they all asked,

"Why are you going out with that Potter kid?"

Marcus answeres with this phrase,

"Because I am Marcus Funking Flint"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Marcus wakes up from a nights rest. He goes to Higgs and says,

"I just had the weirdest dream that I was gay."

Higgs replies, "Well, that was a dream right… your not gay. Remember your dating Granger. You are taking her to a party tonight and then going to ask her to the prom."

Marcus is at Quidditch practice, where he was especially cruel to Harry because Harry is gay and because of the dream.

Coach said to fake right  
And break left  
Watch out for the pick  
And keep an eye on defense  
Gotta run the give and go  
And take the ball to the hole  
But don't be afraid  
To shoot the outside "J" 

Just keep ya head in the game  
Just keep ya head in the game

And don't be afraid  
To shoot the outside "J"   
Just keep ya head in the game

U gotta  
Get'cha get'cha head in the game  
We gotta  
Get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game  
(repeat 3x)

Let's make sure  
That we get the rebound  
'Cause when we get it  
Then the crowd will go wild  
A second chance  
Gotta grab it and go  
Maybe this time   
We'll hit the right notes

Wait a minute  
It's not the time or place  
Wait a minute  
Get my head in the game  
Wait a minute  
Get my head in the game  
Wait a minute  
Wait a minute

I gotta  
Get my, get my head in the game  
You gotta  
Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game   
(repeat 3x)

Why am I feeling so wrong  
My head's in the game  
But my heart's in the song  
She makes this feel so right

(SPOKEN)  
Should I got for it  
Better shake this, yikes!

I gotta  
Get my, get my head in the game  
You gotta  
Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game   
(repeat 4x)

Marcus is thinking, "Man this is just like in my dream."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The Prom was coming and all the guys were running around looking for girls to ask, all except for one boy. That boy's name is Marcus Flint. He was waiting for the right time to ask, that time came in a Defense the Dark Arts class.

It was assigned seating and Flint and Wood shared a desk. Marcus gave Hermione the note. She read it and said yes. Then the bell rang and they accidentally left the note on the desk where Seamus picked it up. The teacher had just closed the door when they remembered the note.

"Damn" Flint said.

Hermione asked "what's wrong"

"I think we left the note in the classroom."

Seamus was sitting at his normal table when he read the note.

"Marcus and Hermione dating" he read in shock.

By the time the bell rang everybody in school knew their secret. And students were confessing their deepest, darkest secrets.

Terence Higgs:  
You can bet  
There's nothin' but goals  
When I am in a zone and on a roll  
But I've got a confession  
My own secret obsession  
And it's making me lose control

Jocks:   
Everybody gather 'round

Higgs(spoken):  
Well if Marcus can tell his secret than I can tell mine...I bake

Jock(spoken):   
What?

Higgs(spoken):  
I love to bake! Strudels, scones, even apple pandowdy

Jocks:  
Not another sound 

Higgs(spoken):  
Someday I hope to make the perfect creme brulee

Jocks:  
No, no, no, nooooooooooo  
No, no, no   
Stick to the stuff you know  
If you wanna be cool  
Follow one simple rule  
Don't mess with the flow, no no  
Stick to the status quo

Cho:  
Look at me  
And what do you see   
Intelligence beyond compare  
But inside I am stirring   
Something strange is occuring  
It's a secret I need to share 

Brainiacs:  
Open up, dig way down deep

Cho(spoken):   
Hip hop is my passion! I love to pop and lock and jam and break! 

Braniac(spoken):  
Is that even legal?

Brainiacs:   
Not another peep

Cho(spoken):  
It's just dancing. Sometimes I think it's cooler than homework.

Brainiacs:  
No, no, no, noooooooooo  
No, no, no  
Stick to the stuff you know   
It is better by far  
To keep things as they are  
Don't mess with the flow, no no  
Stick to the status quo

Draco:   
Listen well  
I'm ready to tell  
About a need that I cannot deny  
Dude, there's no explanation  
For this awesome sensation   
But I'm ready to let it fly

Dudes & Dudettes:  
Speak your mind and you'll be heard

Draco(spoken):  
Alright, if Marcus wants to be a queer... then i'm coming clean! I play the cello!

Dude 1(spoken):  
Awesome!

Dude 2(spoken):   
What is it?

Dude 1(spoken):  
A song!

Draco(spoken):   
No, dude, it's like a giant violin!

Dudes & Dudettes:   
Not another word

Dude 2(spoken):  
Do you have to wear a costume?

Draco(spoken):  
Coat and tie

Dudes & Dudettes:  
No, no, no, nooooooooooo  
No, no, no  
Stick to the stuff you know  
If you wanna be cool  
Follow one simple rule  
Don't mess with the flow, no no  
Stick to the status quoooooooo

Jocks, Brainiacs, & Dudes:  
No, no, no   
stick to the stuff you know  
It is better by far  
To keep things as they are  
Don't mess with the flow, no no  
Stick to the status quo

Seamus:  
This is not what I want  
This is not what I planned  
And I just gotta say  
I do not understand  
Someting is really

Dean:  
Something's not right

Seamus:  
Really wrong

Seamus & Dean:   
And we gotta get things  
Back where they belong  
We can do it

Draco:  
Gotta play

Dudes & Dudettes:  
Stick with what you know

Seamus & Dean  
We can do it

Cho:   
Hip hop hooray

Brainiacs:  
She has got to go

Seamus & Dean:  
We can do it

Higgs:  
Creme Brule

Jocks:   
Keep your voice down low

Jocks, Brainiacs & Dudes/Dudettes:  
Not another peep  
No, not another word  
No, not another sound  
No

Seamus:  
Everybody quiet 

Hermione (spoken):  
Why is everybody staring at you? 

Ginny (spoken):  
Not me, you.

Hermione (spoken):   
Because of the callbacks? I can't have people staring at me! I really can't!

Jocks, Brainiacs...:  
Noooooooooooooo, no, no, no  
Stick to the stuff you know  
If you want to be cool   
Follow one simple rule  
Don't mess with the flow, oh no  
Stick to the status quooooooooooooo  
No, no, no  
Stick to the stuff you know  
It is better by far  
To keep things as they are   
Don't mess with the flow, no no  
Stick to the status  
stick to the status  
Stick to the status quo

The Slytherins confronted Flint and they all asked,

"Why are you going out with that Granger?"

Marcus answers with this phrase,

"Because I am Marcus Funking Flint"


End file.
